Gordon Ramsay
Gordon Ramsay (born 8 November 1966) is a British chef, television personality and restaurateur. He has been awarded a total of 16 Michelin Stars, and in 2001 became one of only three chefs in the United Kingdom to hold three Michelin stars at one time. Ramsay ranks in terms of Michelin Stars behind Joël Robuchon and Alain Ducasse. Ramsay is known for presenting TV programmes about competitive cookery and food, such as Hell's Kitchen, The F Word and Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares, along with MasterChef USA, and his newest program Hotel Hell. He is the main protagonist of the tv show Early life Gordon Ramsay was born in Scotland, and raised in Stratford-upon-Avon, England from the age of 5. Ramsay's father was, at various times, a swimming pool manager, a welder, and a shopkeeper, and his mother and sister were nurses. Ramsay has described his early life as "hopelessly itinerant", as his family moved constantly due to the aspirations and failures of his father. In 1976, they finally settled in Stratford-upon-Avon where he grew up in the Bishopton area of the town. In past public interviews, Ramsay has declined to describe his father as an alcoholic; however, his autobiography, Humble Pie, describes his early life as being marked by abuse and neglect from this "hard-drinking womanizer". At the age of 16, Ramsay moved out of the family house into a flat in Banbury. Early career After weighing his options, without enough O levels to join either the Royal Navy or the police force, Ramsay enrolled at North Oxfordshire Technical College, sponsored by the Rotarians, to study Hotel Management. He describes his decision to enter catering college as "an accident, a complete accident". In the late 1980s, he worked as a commis chef at the Wroxton House Hotel, then ran the kitchen and 60-seat dining room at the Wickham Arms, until his relationship with the owner's wife made the situation difficult. Ramsay then moved to London, where he worked in a series of restaurants until being inspired to work for the temperamental Marco Pierre White at Harveys. After working at Harveys for two years and ten months, Ramsay, tired of "the rages and the bullying and violence", decided that the way to further advance his career was to study French cuisine. White discouraged Ramsay from taking a job in Paris, instead encouraging him to work for Albert Roux at Le Gavroche in Mayfair. (While at Le Gavroche, he met Jean-Claude Breton, now his maître d' at Royal Hospital Road.) After working at Le Gavroche for a year, Albert Roux invited Ramsay to work with him at Hotel Diva, a ski resort in the French Alps, as his number two. From there, Ramsay moved to Paris to work with Guy Savoy and Joël Robuchon, both Michelin-starred chefs. He continued his training in France for three years, before giving in to the physical and mental stress of the kitchens and taking a year to work as a personal chef on the private yacht Idlewild, based in Bermuda. Head Chef Upon his return to London in 1993, Ramsay was offered the position of head chef at La Tante Claire in Chelsea. Shortly thereafter, Marco White re-entered his life, offering to set him up with a head chef position and 10% share in the Rossmore, owned by White's business partners. The restaurant was renamed Aubergine and went on to win its first Michelin star fourteen months later. In 1997, Aubergine won its second Michelin star. Despite the restaurant's success, a dispute with Ramsay's business owners and Ramsay's dream of running his own restaurant led to his leaving the partnership in 1997. In 1998, Ramsay opened his own restaurant in Chelsea, Gordon Ramsay at Royal Hospital Road, with the help of his father-in-law, Chris Hutcheson. The restaurant gained its third Michelin star in 2001, making Ramsay the first Scotsman to achieve that feat. From his first restaurant, Ramsay's empire has expanded rapidly, first opening Petrus, where six bankers famously spent over £44,000 on wine during a single meal in 2001, then Amaryllis in Glasgow (which he was later forced to close) and later Gordon Ramsay at Claridge's. Restaurants at the Dubai Creek and Connaught Hotels followed, the latter branded with his protégée, Angela Hartnett's, name. Ramsay has now begun opening restaurants outside the UK, beginning with Verre in Dubai. Gordon Ramsay at Conrad Tokyo and Cerise by Gordon Ramsay both opened in Tokyo in 2005, and in November, 2006, Gordon Ramsay at the London opened in New York City, winning top newcomer in the city’s coveted Zagat guide, despite mixed reviews from professional critics. In 2007, Ramsay opened his first Irish restaurant, Gordon Ramsay at Powerscourt, at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Powerscourt, Co. Wicklow, Ireland. In May 2008 Ramsay opened his first U.S. west coast restaurant, in Los Angeles, California. Situated in the former Bel-Age hotel on the Sunset Strip in West Hollywood, the hotel has been renovated and renamed The London West Hollywood. The restaurant is called Boxwood. Many episodes of Ramsay's U.S. series Hell's Kitchen are recorded in southern California, which has generated increased media attention for Ramsay. In 2010, Ramsay is expected to preside over the Savoy Grill at the newly re-opened Savoy Hotel. Personality The best way to describe Gordon Ramsay is to separate Ramsay from the kitchen and the public life. Chef Ramsay is a strict perfectionist with a short temper and will always get frustrated when the chefs make mistakes like; serving raw food, not communicating properly, or even arguing back to him. He is also prone to making one-liners and would compare terribly served food to something else. However, there are the rarest occasions where he gives praise to a chef and will let them know that they are doing well. However, all of his criticisms and insults are to find out which chef has the potential in being his new head chef and he admits that all of his criticisms are not personal. With Ramsay in his public life, he is more approachable, calmer, and even more supportive of the chefs outside of Hell's Kitchen which makes a few of them surprised when he comes with them on rewards. He also cares a lot about his family, refusing to swear in front of his own mother and inviting his wife and kids whenever Hell's Kitchen does Family Night services. Awards Ramsay is one of only three chefs in the UK to maintain three Michelin Stars for his restaurant (the others being Heston Blumenthal and Alain Roux). He was appointed OBE in the 2006 honours list "for services to the hospitality industry". In July 2006, Ramsay won the Catey award for "Independent Restaurateur of the Year", becoming only the third person to have won three Catey awards, the biggest awards of the UK hospitality industry. Ramsay's two previous Catey awards were in 1995 (Newcomer of the Year) and 2000 (Chef of the Year). The other two triple-winners are Michel Roux and Andrew and Jacquie Pern. In September 2006, he was named as the most influential person in the UK hospitality industry in the annual Caterersearch 100 list, published by Caterer and Hotelkeeper magazine. He overtook Jamie Oliver, who had been top of the list in 2005. Also in 2006, Ramsay was nominated as a candidate for Rector at the University of St Andrews, but was beaten at the polls by Simon Pepper. Despite a publicity campaign, Ramsay never visited St Andrews and did not appear in press interviews. Ramsay's flagship restaurant, Restaurant Gordon Ramsay, was voted London's top restaurant in food bible Harden's for eight years, but in 2008 was placed below Petrus, a restaurant run by former protégé Marcus Wareing. Television Ramsay's first foray in television was in two fly-on-the-kitchen-wall documentaries: Boiling Point (1998) and Beyond Boiling Point (2000). Ramsay appeared on series three of Faking It in 2001 helping the prospective chef, a burger flipper named Ed Devlin, learn the trade. This episode won the 2001 BAFTA for "Best Factual TV Moment". In 2004, Ramsay appeared in two British television series. Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares aired on Channel 4 and saw the chef troubleshooting failing restaurants over a one week period. This series ran its fifth season in 2007. Hell's Kitchen was a reality show which aired on ITV1, and saw Ramsay attempt to train ten British celebrities to be chefs as they ran a restaurant on Brick Lane which opened to the public for the two-week duration of the show. In May 2005, the FOX network introduced Ramsay to American audiences in a U.S. version of Hell's Kitchen produced by Granada Entertainment and A. Smith & Co. The show follows a similar premise as the original British series, showcasing Ramsay's perfectionism and infamous short temper. The show proved to be popular enough with audiences in the United States that, in August 2005, shortly following the Season 1 finale, Hell's Kitchen was picked up for a second season. The show is currently in its 17th season. In addition, Ramsay had also hosted a US version of Kitchen Nightmares that ran on FOX from September 19, 2007 to September 12, 2014. He also acts as host and judge for the U.S. version of MasterChef since July 27, 2010. Guest Appearances In September 2005, Ramsay, along with Jamie Oliver, Heston Blumenthal, Wolfgang Puck and Sanjeev Kapoor, were featured in CNN International's Quest, in which Richard Quest stepped into the shoes of celebrity chefs. In 2006, Ramsay took part in a television series for ITV1, following the lead-up to Soccer Aid, a celebrity charity football match, in which he played only the first half, nursing an injury picked up in training. Ramsay captained the Rest of the World XI against an England XI captained by Robbie Williams. However, his involvement was limited after he received a four-inch cut in his calf. During his second Top Gear appearance, Ramsay stated that his current cars are a Ferrari F430 and a Range Rover Sport Supercharged, the latter replacing the Bentley Continental GT he owned before. On 14 May 2006, he appeared on Top Gear in the "Star in a Reasonably-Priced Car" segment. Ramsay held the top spot on Top Gear's celebrity leader board, with a lap time of 1.46.38 until overtaken by Simon Cowell. Ramsay starred in part of a National Blood Service "Give Blood" television advertisement, in which he said that he would have died from a ruptured spleen had it not have been for another person's blood donation. On 13 October 2006, he was guest host on the first episode of Have I Got News for You's 32nd series. On 27 December 2007 Ramsay appeared in the Extras Christmas special. In January 2008, Ramsay also guest featured on Channel 4's Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack as the Big Brother housemates took part in his Cookalong Live television show. Gordon spoke directly to the Big Brother House via the house plasma screens, regularly checking on the progress of the contestants. Quotes Common Quotes *"Jean-Philippe/James/Marino. Open Hell's Kitchen." *"IT'S FUCKING RAW!" *"YOU FUCKING DONKEY!" *"GET OUT!" *"FUCK OFF!" *"Oh, fuck me!" *"Piss off, will you." *"DON'T FUCKING DARE!" *"First nominee and why?" *(Elimination Phrase) "Give me your jacket and leave Hell's Kitchen." One-Time Quotes *(to Raj in Season 8): "Come here. You're standing here, right next to me. I call it out, and you just turn your fat ass around, you didn't even acknowledge me." *"Jean-Philippe. Jean-Philippe. JEAN-PHILIPPE!!" *(Describing Melissa's overcooked fish in Season 8): "Overcooked on the bottom, crispy as fuck, and it looks like Gandhi's flip flop. What a shame." *''(to Mary in Season 11''): "Yeah, kept me 28 minutes on pork. You, you, you, you, you, (voice crack) GET OUT!! DISASTER! GET OUT!!" *(to Josh in Season 3): "GIVE ME THE FUCKIN' JACKET. FUCKIN' USELESS SACK OF SHIT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!" *(to Tom in Season 2): "THE DUCK'S BURNED!! YOU'RE COOKING IN A BURNT PAN, YOU FUCKING DICK!!" *(To the blue team in Season 11): "Listen, listen, listen, listen. FUCK OFF, FUCK OFF, FUCK OFF, FUCK OFF! GET OUT!! GET OUT!! IDIOTS!!" *(to Garrett in Season 2): "WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE?!!? WHERE'S THE LAMB SAAUUUUCE??!!??" *(After Garrett hands over the lamb sauce): "Fuck off you, you fat useless sack of fucking yankee dankee doodle shite. Fuck off, will you please, yeah?" *(Analyzing Tek's overcooked scallops): "Look at this. I swear to God, it's the kind of shit you'd expect Tiger Woods to tee off in, look at it. Rubber, rubber, RUBBER!" *(to Jason in Season 7): "Fine Dining? A fine FUCKING MESS!" *(to blue team in Season 4): "Useless fucking pieces of shit!" *(to Aaron in Season 3): "Would you mind wiping the snot off your fucking face, before we serve chicken and snot!" *(to Ben in Season 5): "All the goodness is running out of it 'cause you cut through it, you thick cunt." *(to Sara in Season 2) "Missy? If you sauté scallops on a non-stick pan, they won't stick! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED FUCKING NON-STIIIIICK! (voice cracks) I DON'T KNOW WHAT NON-STICK MEANS IN TEXAS SWEETHEART, BUT FUCK ME!" *(On Polly's signature dish): "Oh my god, right now, I'd rather eat poodle shit than put that in my mouth." *(to a customer complaining about risotto) "Right. Well, I'll get more pumpkin, and I'll ram it up your fucking arse, would you like it whole or diced?" *(to Lacey): "IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! GET OUT!! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! PISS OFF!!" *(to Ben in Season 5): "Your special have now become 'not very special.' Thanks to 'Dickface' there. Hurry up, Giovanni." *(Referring to Wil): "You're shit. You are so shit, it's unbelievable." *(to JP and JR): "JP, JUST PATHETIC! JR, JUST RIDICULOUS!" *(on Melinda's wasted capellini): "Look at all this fucking...who's putting all this in the bin? How many portions are you putting in there? How much is in the bin? LOOK! LOOK!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS??!!??" *(on'' Louie's butchered lamb stash''): "Look...at...this! Look! LOOK!! 'LOOK!!! '''WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" *(''to Brian in Season 10, who called him baby): "Hey, it's coming, baby?! You cook like a fucking baby. GET OUT!!" *(Referring to Barbie's burnt pizza in Season 10): "That looks like shit. Hey, all of you come here. Welcome to America, look at that. You eat that bit now, hey come here, you're eating that as well. That's what you're serving them. Burnt, shitty, black pizza. I'll rather flee the fucking country." *(to Elise in Season 9): "A black jacket? You need a straitjacket!" *(to the Season 17 blue team after elimination): "What are you waiting for, a fucking hot chocolate? Fuck off!" *(When Jared calls for a medic): "He's bleeding to death! You got a bigger cut on the end of your dick." *(to Seth): "And there's the filet. LOOK AT THE FILET!! WE'VE FUCKING WASTED THE MOST EXPENSIVE PART!! LOOK AT IT! WHAT ARE YOU'RE GOING TO DO, GET DADDY TO BUY YOU A NEW ONE?!" *(on'' Jason's raw chicken in season 12''): "This chicken is redder than your fucking beard!" Category:Staff